The Tyr Anomaly
by Tomutionmyha
Summary: Caught in an anomaly B’Elanna Torres meets Tyr Anisazi of the Andromeda Ascendant and sparks fly.


**The Tyr Anomaly**

Author: Tomutionmyha 2010

**Pairing:** Torres/Tyr

**Rating: M** (Not too graphic but definitely not for kids)

**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns Voyager and Andromeda. I'm just having fun.

**Summary:** Caught in an anomaly B'Elanna Torres meets Tyr Anisazi of the Andromeda Ascendant and sparks fly.

**A/N:** Okay, so I filched this story, I pinched, nabbed, heisted, lifted and absconded with it. Yes, I admit I stole it! But I HAD too! I had to put right what was so wrong with the original story, THE ANOMALY by author JJ.

**A little history:** Both my sister and I are Voyager fans; but while am a J/C, P/T person, she is a C/P, SLASHER. In our ongoing attempts to show each other the error of their ways, we send each other stories.

She really played dirty by sending me this one staring two of my favorite men. No way could I allow the pairing of Chakotay my favorite bad-boy-whose-really-good with Tyr my favorite bad-boy-whose-really-bad! NO! NO! A THOUSAND TIMES NO! – So I fixed it. Enjoy!

You can find JJ's inspiring story (except for you know) here:

.org/~

Warning it is definitely slash and NC-17:

Sitting at the main console view screen of the Delta Flyer, B'Elanna looked at Captain Kathryn Janeway, who was on board the Voyager. Her slight smile was teasing.

"The Commander's not on board so you have a good chance to bring the Flyer back in one piece, from this new engine test." The Captain said.

"One *functioning* piece," Tom added, sitting at the helm.

"I heard that, I am sitting right here!" Chakotay, at his post said frowning at the captain and pilot of Voyager.

"I'll do my best" B'Elanna said "But I think Chakotay's record is safe." She noted Tom's cocky smile and winked at him. Tom's smile just brightened.

Chakotay shook his head and looked back at Kathryn. Her eyes were dancing. He assumed his 'put upon' look and sighed. The captain placed her hand on his arm leaning in she whispered, "How about I make it up to you at dinner?"

Chakotay's dimples flashed as he nodded agreement.

"Tell us when you're in position, Lieutenant." Kathryn advised, turning back to business.

"Aye, Captain. Delta Flyer out."

B'Elanna smiled as she closed off the link to Voyager. She shook her head as Tom's comment replayed through her head. She had to admit, Chakotay was getting a reputation for crashing, mauling and reducing the few shuttles they had to twisted scrap metal.

She was however; glad Chakotay and Tom were finally becoming friends. It had taken a long time, but Tom had changed and so had Chakotay during their time in the Delta Quadrant.

Tom wasn't nearly as smart mouthed and irritating as she had found him in the beginning. And shamefully, she enjoyed Tom's continual harassing of her best friend.

At least when he was picking on Chakotay he wasn't pursuing her, she wasn't sure how she felt about him, his bad boy blue eyes made her heart jump but he flirted with all the women, even the captain, no she wasn't going to read anything into his smile.

"P'TaQ" She said and turned her attention to her job. The new engine she was testing should generate a micro wormhole not large enough for Voyager but the Flyer should be okay and maybe it will help them find a way home faster.

On Voyager, "Captain, B'Elanna is in position." Harry Kim said looking up from his OPS station. Janeway nodded and turned to face the view screen.

"Open a frequency. Lieutenant, are you ready?"

"Yes Captain, I'm bringing the test engine on line now." B'ELanna carefully watched the readings. "Confirmed Captain, a wormhole is forming 27 parsecs off starboard."

A light flashed on the navigation control, she was getting close to the wormhole. As she moved the ship closer to the anomaly, she devoted her attention to piloting. This wormhole wasn't "acting right".

"Captain, Torres is in position." Harry Kim looked up from his station. Janeway nodded and turned to face the view screen.

"Take it slow B'Elanna." Chakotay advised "Not too close"

"I'm launching a probe right now, Captain. We should have readings in the next... What was that?" B'Elanna's startled voice said then nothing else.

Controlled pandemonium broke loose on the bridge.

"Captain, I'm getting an unusual reading from the wormhole," Tuvok reported. People all started paying attention to their consoles.

"I confirm that, Captain," Harry reported. "It's expanding, and it's...big. much bigger than we originally thought. I'm reading two kilometers at the opening and still growing."

Janeway swung to the screen.

"That could engulf the Delta Flyer," Chakotay said, looking at Kathryn.

"Red Alert. B'Elanna, get the hell out of there now! Ready the tractor beam. Tom, be ready to move Voyager back." Arlam klaxons went off, the background noise of status reports filtered into the air.

"There is no response from the Delta Flyer," Tuvok stated.

Voyager shuddered, and everyone looked at the screen to see the white gaping maw of the wormhole shimmer and then disappear. For a moment there was stunned silence.

"Report," Janeway's voice was barely above a whisper, but held an urgency and an authority that no one disobeyed.

"Voyager is unharmed. The wormhole has disappeared and the Delta Flyer is no longer registering on our sensors."

***End Chapter 1

_**The Tyr Anomaly Chapter 2**_

_**(See Chapter 1 for summary and disclaimers)**_

B'Elanna slowly woke up. The smell of burning circuitry filled her senses. That and a good amount of pain. She slowly tried to sit up, holding her shoulder, but as she moved a sharp bolt lanced through her head.

She groaned as she climbed to her feet, holding her right arm still. She looked around the shuttle. She was lying on the floor by the rear OPS. The air was filled with the haze of gray smoke, broken up by the showers of sparks here and there. It was a scene that inspired fear. Small lights showed through the haze, most of them red, which did nothing for her sense of calm. She wondered just how badly the ship was damaged.

Awkwardly, she moved to the front and sat at the main console. The blast shields were closed and she knew whatever had happened, was enough to cause the emergency systems to close them. She looked down at the controls. All she saw were warning lights. She pressed a button, the blast windows didn't open. She pressed another one and thankfully the emergency environmental controls came on line and the air began to clear.

She tried communication, "Voyager. Voyager, can you read me? Voyager, this is the Delta Flyer." She wiped at something on her forehead. When she looked at her hand, it was red with blood. She sighed and then tapped her comm badge.

"Torres to Voyager, come in." B'Elanna touched the spot on her head again gently. "Great. My first solo mission and I damaged the Flyer. Neither Chakotay or Tom are ever going to let me live this down."

She made her way to the back of the ship and got out the med kit. The tricorder registered some internal bruising, burns on her hands scrapes, a mild concussion and evidence of a pretty good electrical shock. The main console must have blown, throwing her backwards. That would explain why she was a good five feet from the console and the burns on her hands, not to mention the holes in her uniform. Her shoulder had been dislocated, but she managed to push it back into place. Personally, she was glad that no one was around to hear the scream.

After treating herself, she still felt shaky but she started to repair the Flyer. She had no idea where she was, but she knew she was dead in space, with no sensors and that was not good. She took heart in the fact that the weapons were functional. Not that she could see anything to aim at it, but it made her feel better. And considering she was in a huge vacuum called space and the only thing between her and a really painful death were the walls of the shuttle, she was really glad hull integrity was sound.

B'Elanna surmised whatever had happened had damaged Voyager as well, because they would have already tractored her in if everything was okay. She was on her own at the moment and now that she was functional, she had to get Delta Flyer functional. The last thing she remembered was being pulled toward the wormhole.

She could hear the ribbing she was going to take when she got back to Voyager. *You are supposed to send the probes through, B'Elanna. Not the Flyer.* *And I guess you want to try for my record after all huh, one down two to go!*

A bright flash from the board in her hands made her jump.

The main computer was down, so she was going to have to fix things on memory and hunches. She really wished Tom were here. He had designed the Flyer. She would spend some time studying the schematics when she got back to Voyager. *If she got back to Voyager,* she thought as she tried another connection. She berated herself sternly for that little slip. She *would* make it back to Voyager.

Some hours later, B'Elanna, who had stripped down to her tank top due to the malfunctioning climate controls, was putting the final touches on the repairs to communications. She had to get in contact with Voyager. She finished soldering the panel and fit it back into the communications station. Not perfect, but it should work. When she got it into place, B'Elanna heard a crackling voice.

"Unidentified ship, please respond. This is Tyr Anasazi of the Andromeda Ascendant, can you read me?"

B'Elanna got up and hit a button.

"Tyr Anasazi this is Lt. B'Elanna Torres of the Starship Voyager.

"Lt. B'Elanna Torres, are you in a position to offer assistance?"

"No, I have multiple system failures. What is your status?" B'Elanna asked, futilely seeing if the sensors would give her any information.

"My shuttle's life support is failing. Hull integrity is dropping. Massive systems failures."

B'Elanna sat down and started pushing buttons. "Do you know your location in relationship to mine?"

"I am approximately 300 kilometers off your starboard point." B'Elanna struggled to try to get the sensors to give her any information. She fine tuned them to scanning for life forms and she got the faintest reading.

"Tyr Anasazi, I think I have you. I can try to transport you over here." B'Elanna checked the transporter systems. They appeared functional.

"Do whatever it is you think you can, because this thing is going to blow."

"Hang on," B'Elanna said, as she locked the transporter onto whatever it was the sensors were picking up and transported him. Once more she was met with a shower of sparks and the lights dimmed with a power drain.

She looked to the back of the ship and desperately tried to land the man. Just as the sparkle of rematerialization faded, the entire ship rocked with an explosion, but that was mild compared to B'Elanna's reaction to the man standing in front of her.

"Kahless, this man was gorgeous." He stood a good 6' 3". He was dark skinned, his hair in small braids falling wildly around his shoulders. His body was smooth and muscled. His face was chiseled, dark eyes, full lips and a beard. B'Elanna tried not to react, but she felt herself stir, the low growl she started making, finally shook her mind free.

"Tyr Anasazi?"

The man nodded decisively. "Lt. B'Elanna Torres, thank you. I assume that was my ship blowing up."

"I would assume so, but my blast shields are closed. I can't see out. Could you see Voyager? Was she badly damaged?"

"Voyager?" The man stepped forward, and B'Elanna tried not to watch the sway to Tyr Anasazi's hips as he moved, the cat-like grace, the breadth of his shoulders, or watch the expressive eyes and face.

"Yes, a ship much larger than this one." B'Elanna turned away from him and moved to the front of the ship. Where was her mind? She knew where, it was centered in a pulsing point in her panties. *Get a grip.*

"Lieutenant, there was no one else in here but us."

"In here?" B'Elanna froze. "So we are inside the wormhole?" That sounded bad, very bad. She turned back to Tyr Anasazi.

"We are inside whatever this is, some sort of anomaly. I was flying through clear space when my readings went into chaos and this anomaly appeared it's almost like it reached out and grabbed my ship. How long have you been in here?" The tall man looked around at the interior of the shuttle.

"About 10 hours, according to the chronometer." B'Elanna searched her memory, but the last thing she remembered was moving to the controls of the ship as the wormhole began to expand. Now it all made sense.

"We're inside the wormhole?" It was rhetorical, but she turned to see the man nodding.

"Wormholes generally lead somewhere as far as I could tell this is more like a bubble, I assume it was this anomaly that ate my ship."

"We were hoping to find a new energy source. I was testing an engine prototype. It should have opened a micro wormhole. We were doing studies and we were going to send some probes into it, but something went wrong and it must have pulled me in as well."

"Do you have a way to get out?"

"Well, I know Voyager will try to get to me, but as badly as the Delta Flyer is damaged, I won't be able to help them." She gestured to the control panel still in pieces. "I just got the communications working when you hailed me."

"What is this Voyager; there were no other ships in the sector, but the Andromeda Ascendant."

B'Elanna looked back and found herself caught by the dark eyes again. They stood less than two meters away from each other. His scent filled B'Elanna's senses. "Voyager is the ship I was traveling on. She's with the United Federation of Planets. Star Fleet. Headquartered on planet Earth" She stopped and licked her lips.

Tyr raised an eyebrow in question. "The Federation of Planets?"

"Yes, it's in the Alpha Quadrant." B'Elanna was having a hard time keeping her mind on the conversation. "But Voyager is lost in the Delta Quadrant." "It's really is hot in here." She thought wiping her sweaty palms on her pants.

"Alpha Quadrant?" If it was possible, the man's voice had become even sexier.

Star Fleet? I have never heard of either. Earth I do know that planet fell to the Megog.

"Earth has fallen! Who the hell are the Megog?" B'Elanna gasped

"They are a predator species, who only reason to live is to devour everything and anything in their path. But you can't possibly be from Earth it, the High Guard, and the System Commonwealth fell centuries ago." He moved closer her breathing in deeply and smiling.

"That's not my Earth's history. It's possible that what we thought was a wormhole between quadrants could be a wormhole between universes." Her eyes slid down to the man's chest. He wore a metal mesh shirt with no sleeves. B'Elanna wanted to reach out and touch the shirt, the warm flesh beneath it. "What the hell is happening?" She could smell his scent strong, primal male.

Tyr took a step forward. It forced B'Elanna to look up to meet his gaze. "We have seen similar effects with time. I suppose what you're saying is possible, because I have never heard of this Federation. We had the Commonwealth." B'Elanna couldn't help but stare at the lips that appeared to caress every word he spoke. She felt her nipples grow hard under the man's stare.

"Had?" B'Elanna stepped back slightly as Tyr invaded her space. Her back touched the wall of the Flyer.

"As I said it fell about three hundred years ago, My ship the Andromeda Ascendant is the last surviving ship of the System Commonwealth, it's Captain, Dylan Hunt the last of the High Guard, is on a mission to establish a New Commonwealth." His tone was derisive almost mocking." B'Elanna could feel the tension in the man's body. He was dangerous, or at least could be.

"A noble cause." B'Elanna said as Tyr leaned on the wall beside her. "What race are you Tyr Anasazi, human?"

"Actually it's Tyr Anasazi, of the Kodiak Pride, out of Victoria by Barbarossa, but you may call me Tyr, and I am Nietzschean." Tyr said in a low voice, moving almost imperceptibly closer to B'Elanna.

"I've never heard of them," B'Elanna said, her voice was breathy.

"If we are from different universes, that doesn't surprise me. We are a genetically engineered race; stronger, faster and more intelligent then humans and most others. Our purpose in life is to prove ourselves worthy as warriors to survive. What race are you B'Elanna Torres, I do not recognize you?'

"It's B'Elanna of the House of Torres, daughter of Miral, but B'Elanna is fine and I am Klingon, my people follow the way of the warrior as well." She said raising her chin. This was not a man to appear weak to; she felt, calling on her Klingon heritage that she usually ignored. A flash of desire ran thru her as she breathed in his scent. She felt light headed.

"What the hell was going on?" She thought. True she hadn't been intimate with a man for a long time but this was something more. This sudden longing made her think of Vorak the Vulcan who had tried to mate with her. Placing her hands against Tyr's chest she pushed him away moved to the control panel and pulling out a phaser she pointed it at the man.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to use some kind of mind control on me?" She growled out, anger mixing with the desire.

Tyr looked surprised and intrigued at her strength. "You are a warrior." He said with a sexy smile, "I am doing nothing, before my sensors went out I detected a bioelectric current running thru sub space in this… what did you call it? Wormhole? Essentially, it's turning us on." His smile showed teeth and B'Elanna felt a rush of heat.

"Well you better turn yourself off before I transport you out into space bioelectric or otherwise!" She growled showing her own teeth, and motioning him to the seat at aft tactical.

***End Chapter 2

_**The Tyr Anomaly Chapter 3**_

_**(See Chapter 1 for summary and disclaimers)**_

For the next three hours B'Elanna tried to work on the repairs and keep an eye on her guest, but her mind refused to stay focus. Her eyes kept straying to the silent man watching her. She dropped the spanner for the third time. And howled with frustration!

"You know little warrior," Tyr's deep voice sounded startling her. "I have been in here as long as you, I know what you are going thru. The tremors, the confusion, the hot flashes. There are two ways you can relieve your suffering, you can do as I have been doing and take matters into your own hands so to speak." And he started rubbing his big hand along his groin.

B'Elanna's eyes were riveted to him her mouth went dry.

"Or you can let me help you and you can help me. I'm in pain B'Elanna surely you won't let me suffer? He added as he slowly approached her.

*I should tell him to back up. I should break the arrogant P'TaQ's neck. I should...I can smell his scent so sweet so…* While her mind raced Tyr continued to approach until he was only a foot away. B'Elanna heart was racing.

"Women are highly valued in our prides, with the Nietzscheans it is a prime goal for an Alpha male, to find an Alpha female willing to take us as mates and produce children." The dark eyes were smoldering, and B'Elanna could feel the heat rising off the man.

"And is that all you mate for? Procreation?"

"No," Without warning Tyr leaned in and kissed her. B'Elanna returned the kiss strongly, she found herself pinned against the wall of the Flyer by his body. Tyr lifted his head.

"We also mate for the pleasure of mating. And your species?"

B'Elanna groaned and pulled Tyr closer as the man's huge hand continued to stroke his straining groin, while his tongue invaded B'Elanna's mouth.

"The same." B'Elanna panted when they separated.

For a moment, B'Elanna balked. The last time she had felt this sexually attracted was when the alien Botha had given her fantasies of making love to Chakotay. She had always been in control of her sexual encounters, but as Tyr reached deeper between her legs and roughly caressed her, stroking his hand up and down B'Elanna decided she didn't care. She let her head fall back, exposing her neck groaning. She felt Tyr's tongue and teeth graze hers neck. Her own hands closed around his sculpted biceps to steady her as Tyr breathed deeply into her ear.

"You want me, B'Elanna?"

"Kahless, yes." She pushed against the hand stroking her. Then his hand was replaced by Tyr's leg, the hard muscle of his thigh pressed into her as once more Tyr claimed B'Elanna's mouth. Soon, B'Elanna was stroking herself hard against the Nietzschean. Tyr grasped her wrist and led B'Elanna's hand to his groin. B'Elanna was relieved to find out that they were at least compatible that way, although Tyr was huge. She heard his panther like growl as she stroked the considerable length.

Tyr pulled away and took a step backwards. He slowly released the bucklers on his wrists, and dropped them to the deck. Then his hands went to the hem of the shirt and slowly drew it over his head. B'Elanna's eyes devoured every inch of flesh exposed, his smooth dark skin, the sculpted chest and abdominal muscles. Tyr caught her eyes and with an amused smile said, "Unless you plan to do this dressed, B'Elanna, I suggest you get rid of some of that clothing."

B'Elanna drew her tank top over her head, and reached for her pants, but paused as Tyr opened his pants. B'Elanna swallowed heavily when he saw the actual size of Tyr. He took his length in his hand and gently stroked himself. B'Elanna groaned.

"Clothes." He said almost a command, a fire burning in his eyes.

When they were both naked, Tyr walked up to her and B'Elanna stroked a hand over Tyr's chest.

"You're beautiful." B'Elanna said, as Tyr took her hand and stroked it down his own chest and then wrapped it around him. B'Elanna was surprised to feel it was...it almost felt as if he had used lube on himself. Then she remembered - genetically engineered. Well, it made sense. Then Tyr took B'Elanna's breasts in his hand and stroked them.

"And so are you," Tyr responded as they began to push and thrust into each other's hands. Tyr's free hand came and pulled B'Elanna closer. Soon, they were kissing and pushing against each other. There was a fire burning inside both of them. They were feeding off each other, both sweating trying to touch as much of the other as possible. B'Elanna leaned in and bit into Try's jaw the taste of his blood surged through her like fire. She cried out when Tyr stepped back.

"Tyr, I'm...I don't usually..."

Her stumbling speech was ended with a kiss. When Tyr released her lips, he gently turned B'Elanna and whispered, "I know little warrior and I won't hurt you. Much." He smiled his eyes glowering.

B'Elanna soon found herself leaning her head back against the cool steel of the wall, as Tyr buried his fingers in her. "Ghay'cha'-damn it!" she was on fire. She moaned continually, twitching, spreading herself.

"Tyr, more!"

"As you wish."

She groaned as Tyr's moved in close behind her. His size, his strength, his skin all accentuated by the contact. B'Elanna cried out quietly when Tyr breached her.

"Kahless, you are splitting me in half!"

Still, Tyr pushed into her. B'Elanna's hands became fists on the wall; her breathing grew shallow, as Tyr's hand came around her waist to still her squirming. The big man was still for a moment. Then with a quick stroke of his hips, the pleasure that exploded through her body was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"Like that do you?" Tyr rumbled in her ear. Then B'Elanna found herself pleading as Tyr mercilessly took her. The pain and pleasure that was the Klingon passion filled her mind.

Tyr's teeth and lips were biting the sensitive spots on her shoulders and neck like a musical instrument.

"Tyr!" B'Elanna groaned. "Harder!" White lightening ripped through B'Elanna's body. Her breath ragged, heaving gulps of air as she felt herself climax and Tyr filled her. She felt Tyr support her as hers arms gave out and for a moment she leaned limply against the wall. Then Tyr's lips were pressed to her cheek.

"Did I hurt you, B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna could only shake her head weakly as her breathing began to slow.

Moments later, B'Elanna straightened up slightly and Tyr released her. They separated and B'Elanna felt strangely bereft and embarrassed.

A taunting voice in her head pointed out that the 'Mighty Klingon Warrior' had just been taken like an Orion Slave girl and she had loved every minute of it.

Tyr gently touched her face, and kissed her again. "There is no shame in what we have done, B'Elanna. You are gloriously Alpha."

Later, when they had both gotten dressed, Tyr touched her shoulder.

"What do we have to do to make this ship functional?"

B'Elanna sighed, looking around the Flyer. Tyr was right her mind was clearer *What kind of effect this space and this man had on her to make her willing to drop her pants and screw instead of get out of wherever they were.*

Several hours later, the two were working under the main console.

"Here?" Tyr asked as he began to put a panel back in place.

"Yes," B'Elanna said as she made the necessary connections on the other end. They both finished and crawled out from under the console. B'Elanna pushed several buttons and was relieved to see the blast shields retract. For the first time, she saw where she was. A velvet blanket of black surrounded them, but no sparkling stars but flashes of bioelectric energy. She pushed several others, and watched the screen.

"I'm still getting minimal readings from the sensors, but..." She sat down wincing slightly as her recently abused muscles made their discomfort known. She made more adjustments. She sensed Tyr close behind her.

She was beginning to get excited again, but she was as determined to keep her mind on getting out. "There!" She cried. In all the black that surrounded them, there were opposite each other two small specks of light. Tyr's hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Tyr asked, leaning down over B'Elanna's shoulder.

"I think, their openings, my guess one to your universe the other to mine."

"Can we get through them?"

"No, they are too small, but maybe we could launch some probes through them." B'Elanna explained. "We can put a message on the probe and Voyager will know we're alive."

"What if it's to my universe?"

"Will Andromeda try to rescue you?"

"Oh, Dylan will surely try.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," She said, without looking back trying to get the exact triangulation on the opening.

"Dylan is a sentimental fool. He would risk himself and the rest of the crew to save me." Tyr leaned against side of the shuttle.

"And you wouldn't?" Was this the same man who had just soothed B'Elanna's bruised ego? Then another thought occurred to her. Was he involved with someone? That brought on a series of thoughts that made B'Elanna more and more uncomfortable.

"If it was expedient, perhaps, but Dylan doesn't...Dylan isn't Nietzschean. He doesn't understand."

"What is there to understand about saving a member of your crew?"

Tyr sighed. "Never mind. You aren't Nietzschean, either. We survive. If I thought it could mean the death of my crew and the destruction of my ship, no, I wouldn't risk them for one man.

"Klingons believe it is better to die in glorious battle then to merely live without honor." She said.

"Nietzscheans believe it is better to live gloriously then to die for mere honor." He countered.

They stared at each other the gulf between their philosophies was met by the passion in their eyes.

"What must we do to the probes?" Try asked breaking the stalemate.

The two moved to the aft area and began to work. Both recorded a message and soon the two probes were sent towards the small openings. When they passed through, there was a bright flash of light and the ship was rocked violently.

"That doesn't bode well for our escape."

"Sort of like a Venus fly trap," B'Elanna said as she adjusted the communications to a wide band. "Once you're in, you're stuck."

"Now what?"

"Now, we start to work on the navigation system and the engines."

**End Chapter 3*

_**The Tyr Anomaly Chapter 4**_

_**(See Chapter 1 for summary and disclaimers)**_

For several more hours they worked. During that time B'Elanna tried to fight the lure between her and Tyr. She couldn't remember the last time she had done what they had. She was a little embarrassed. She usually was not so submissive during sex.

Occasionally, she would look at Tyr or feel him staring. She had to admit, Tyr was handsome and strong. The term Alpha, a dominant. B'Elanna had been termed that way herself and she believed she was; still she'd enjoyed allowing Tyr to take the lead.

So was she actually upset about what had happened?

Yes - in that she felt she had completely forgotten her duty. She had not acted like she would like to think she should have acted. She allowed herself to be in a weaker position to someone she didn't really know, in a situation she couldn't really afford to be weak in.

And no - in that it was some of the best sex she had ever had in her life. Tyr had kept his word and except for some residual pain, she felt good. Nothing bad had occurred. She sighed heavily, as she berated himself. *Not even Tom would have done something as foolish as I did.* And if the feelings building in her kept growing she was going to be foolish again, she had to fight it.

Movement in the main area caught her attention "Tell me more about your ship Tyr you said you are trying to rebuild a commonwealth?"

Dylan is trying. He will fail. The Nietzscheans will never allow it; we were once allies with the Commonwealth but they betrayed us; signed a peace treaty with the Megog our sworn enemies. So we waged war and brought them down. The friend of my enemy is my enemy. I serve with Dylan as a payment for a life debt… for now." He said a hard edge in his voice.

"That's not too different from our story. The Federation betrayed the colonist on the outer planets ceding their worlds to the Cardassians, a race not much better then your Megog. My group the Marquis fought against them, they call us terrorist but what I seen the Cardassians do…" She shook she head as if to rid it of foul images.

"Anyway. my captain sacrificed our ship to save the Voyager when we both got stuck in the Delta Quadrant 70,000 light years from home. So I too served on an enemy's ship. At least they were my enemies now…." B'Elanna let the thought drifted as she realized Voyager had stopped being the enemy's ship and become her home too.

"When did that happen?" She mused.

"I'm hungry." Tyr announced. "Do you have food?"

B'Elanna looked out from under the panel she was working on to see Tyr crouching down to look at her. She had to agree she was hungry, too. Slowly she climbed out.

"What would you like?" B'Elanna found herself keeping a good distance between her and Tyr now, and Tyr seemed to accept that.

"I don't know. What do you consider food?" Tyr looked horribly put upon, and B'Elanna smiled despite herself.

"Good question. I like to eat meat. "

"Real meat is considered a luxury in space."Why don't you choose for both of us?"

B'Elanna went to the replicator and ordered a meal of rare roast beef and pasta primavera along with several vegetable dishes. They sat down and plowed through the meal.

"That was very good." Tyr said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," B'Elanna said. She looked up and found herself staring into dark hunger. Tyr reached out and stroked her face with the back of his hand. B'Elanna found herself melting into those dark eyes again. Then the ship rocked violently. Both Tyr and B'Elanna were thrown from their seats. When the rocking ceased, they both heard.

"Andromeda to Tyr. Tyr can you answer us? Tyr are you receiving us?" A woman's voice asked. A different women's voice interrupted.

"Tyr, it's Beka. Signal or something you idiot so we know if you're alive."

And simultaneously, Tuvok's voice said calmly.

"Voyager to Lt. Torres. Respond."

Tyr and B'Elanna moved to the console. B'Elanna quickly opened up a communication channel for Tyr, and then snagged up her uniform top and hit her comm badge, and moved towards the aft of the ship to allow them both privacy in their communications.

"B'Elanna here."

"Lieutenant, are you alright? We were concerned for your safety."

"I'm fine Tuvok. What's the status?"

"It appears that this anomaly is beginning an opening sequence, and we expect it to be wide enough in 6.23 hours to allow the Delta Flyer to exit. Our scans, although impeded by the anomaly, indicate you have several systems failures.

"Yes, I'm making repairs now, Tuvok, there was someone else caught in here too, but his ship was damaged. I was forced to beam him to the Delta Flyer, just before his ship exploded."

"We are picking up the second life form. Are you in need of assistance?"

"No, Tuvok, Tyr is a humanoid, and friendly. He's been very helpful with the repairs."

This anomaly is a gateway to an alternative universe is another opening to Try's universe it seems to be in sequence with this one. We sent a probe thru his in contact with his ship, the andromeda Ascendant.

"Understood."

"B'Elanna, are you able to make the repairs?" The captain asked.

"Yes, Captain, the warp engines are still off line, and the new engine is shot, but I have navigational thrusters. The problem appears to be with passing through the opening. It creates a big shock wave in here."

"We were shaken up a little bit, too."

"The damage to Delta Flyer was extensive coming in and I don't know if it can take the stress again."

"Understood, Lieutenant. jAOnce we get you clear of the anomaly, we will lock onto you and beam you out if we have to."

"I've got to go through the other side first, to take Tyr back to his universe."

There was a long moment of silence.

"B'Elanna, what do you mean you have to go through the other side first?" Chakotay's voice broke in. What if you can't get back?

"His ship is waiting for him. I have to help him get back, his shuttle was destroyed."

Another moment of silence. "You're right, Lieutenant." I'll have our people working on the disturbance and see if we can work around it."

"Understood Captain, the main problem is if the damage to Flyer was extensive going thru to Try's universe I may not be able to get back before the open closes again."

"Alright, you get busy on the engine we'll work something out. B'Elanna, we are not leaving without you understood?" Janeway said assurance and steel in her voice.

"Aye Captain and thank you." B'Elanna cut the link, "No… I no longer lived with the enemy she thought, and I want to go home."

For the next 3 hours, with Try's help, B'Elanna repaired the engines and navigational controls on the Delta Flyer, with the occasional shaking from Voyager or the Andromeda as they tried to figure out how to overcome the shock wave damage.

"B'Elanna, I think we have it," Harry announced. "If Voyager can attach a tractor beam to the Delta Flyer and you project your shields they can absorb most of the disturbance.

"What about my re-entry from Tyr's side?"

We can pull you back from the other side as well as coming out this side, if you too damaged."

"B'El can you beam him out, without going out the other side?" The Commander, asked

"Unknown. Why don't you try beaming something in here?"

"We did. Couldn't get a lock," Harry said

She heard something in his voice she didn't like. "Harry what aren't you telling?

Captain Janeway spoke. We can't tell when the hole will close B'Elanna or if it will open again, its unpredictable. If you go out the other side you may not be able to get back in." Her voice held an odd note to it and B'Elanna felt a shiver.

Tyr came up and put his hand on her shoulder, "Think Nietzschean, Little Warrior – survive." He whispered.

She knew what he was saying he wouldn't ask her to risk her chance to get home for him. She looked deep into his chocolate eyes.

"I think we can make it Captain. Tom did a great job on the Flyer we have it held together with adhesive spray and a prayer. It can take the stress, if it goes down again while I'm moving through the openings, be ready to help put it back together. "

"Understood. We'll be ready, good luck Lieutenant. We're estimating four hours before the openings will be large enough. Get some rest. We'll contact you when we're getting close. Voyager out."

"It just took three hours to fix the damage before," Tyr pointed out. "If the ship falls apart, or the tractor beam fails you'll be trapped in my universe."

"Meaning?" B'Elanna asked.

"Meaning...the anomaly is unstable. This may be your only shot at getting out." That sunk in. B'Elanna and Tyr stared at each other for a moment.

A few minutes later, Andromeda hailed. It was Dylan this time.

"Tyr, we're going to move in as close as we can. When you come through go to docking bay two. We'll help as much as we can."

"Captain, this is Lt. Torres. If you will open a communications link when we exit, I can transport Tyr to your ship."

"Transport?"

"Trust her, Dylan. An interesting process, much like what Harper experimented with when we were studying the black hole."

"Hopefully, you'll look better than Trance's plants did afterwards," Beka's voice said.

"What happened to the plants?" She asked.

"They blew up," Tyr said with a smile.

They explained Voyager's plan.

"We will get as close to the anomaly as we can. But know this; if you can't get back you will have a place on Andromeda."

"Understood, Captain Hunt. We'll let you know when we we're about to start, Delta Flyer out."

B'Elanna and Tyr faced each other. B'Elanna stared into the handsome face. She had thought about what they had shared and decided she could deal with it.

"Why are you doing this?" Tyr asked.

"You have as much a right to go back to your people as I do."

"You're risking your life to do that for me."

"I'm not Nietzschean." B'Elanna's smile brought a sigh of amused disgust. "To quote my people: Today is a good day to die."

Tyr shook his head and smiled. He stood and moved towards the sleeping area.

"B'Elanna, are you upset with what we shared." Tyr called

"No. It was good."

Tyr moved towards her. He stood in front of B'Elanna studying her. Tyr reached out to stroke B'Elanna's face, but B'Elanna caught his hand and asked the question that had been bothering him for some time.

"Are you involved with someone on Andromeda?"

"No, although it may happen. That would be up to Beka." Tyr looked at where B'Elanna's hand restrained him, but then met her eyes. "Are you involved with anyone?"

"No, not at the moment." B'Elanna slowly brought Tyr's hand to her lips. "Except for this Nietzschean guy I ran into." B'Elanna knew her teeth were showing and she growled. Tyr gently ran his thumb over B'Elanna's lips.

"Oh?" Tyr responded with a smile. "Is he any good?"

"Oh, very." B'Elanna leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

"We have some time between now and when the opening is big enough," Tyr pointed out rather innocently.

"Was that pun intended?"

For a moment, B'Elanna wondered if they had puns, then Tyr smiled. "No, but it is appropriate, isn't it?"

Moments later, B'Elanna was lying on her back. Tyr lay over her, both stripped to the chest. Tyr's hair fell like a curtain around their faces. B'Elanna ran her hand into the mass, wondering at the coarse

texture.

Then Tyr's kissed her and she was unable to concentrate on much. She wrapped her hand tightly in Tyr's braids and pulled him close, as their lips met over and over. They began to grind against each other. They became fierce in their attentions. Teeth, violent thrusts, hands and fingers bruising.

Tyr pulled away and ripped B'Elanna's pants open. B'El could only groan as she was roughly handled. She cried out as Tyr's hot mouth closed over her pulsing bud. She held Tyr's head as he began to thrust deeply into her with his tongue.

"Kahless!" She cried as she bucked up. B'Elanna cried out and came. With barely a moment, Tyr turned them both over and pulled B'Elanna on top of him.

"Take me little Warrior I'm yours." He said moving her hips over him. Letting her control the slow entry into her hot passage.

"I won't hurt you. Tyr….. Much." She smiled soon she was driving downwards, meeting Tyr's stroke. She leaned backwards driving Tyr even deeper. Tyr growled and thrust. B'Elanna squeezed experimentally and was rewarded with Tyr beginning to drive into her harder bringing them together in a flurry of heat and power.

They slept lightly for a while; both were too keyed up to fall into a deep sleep. B'Elanna woke Tyr with a gentle kiss, and whispered,

"They'll be calling us soon."

Tyr looked around and then nodded. Moments later, B'Elanna laid her head on Tyr's chest and laid a gentle kiss were she felt his heart beating. They lay down on their sides, curled up to each other.

"Too bad, we're from different universes."

"Dylan would take you as a member of his crew."

"And Captain Janeway would take you."

"I made a vow to help Dylan in his quest to restore the Commonwealth."

"Voyager needs me to get home they're my family."

"And so it is decided."

They lay together, for a while, not speaking, just sharing.

Too soon, the message came through. Tyr leaned over and kissed B'Elanna, stroking her head ridges.

"You are an interesting woman, B'Elanna."

"And Tyr, you have touched a part of me I thought was dead."

A gently laugh from Tyr. "You are anything but dead Little Warrior; you are more alive than most people in my universe. You and Dylan are very much the same. Perhaps there is something to be said about willing to care."

"Care, Tyr. Take the time to care."

They got out of the bed. B'Elanna touched a sore spot on her shoulder where Tyr had bitten her. She decided she wouldn't use a regenerator on it. They kissed one last time, and then went to the front of the ship.

B'Elanna keyed up the visual screen. Tom Paris filled the screen sitting at the helm of Voyager.

"B'Elanna, cut your engines and approach our side with thrusters only; that should cut down on your turbulence. Once we've got a tractor beam on you bring her up to speed but slow again going thru the other side. I'm sending you the fastest flight plan figuring in the approximate size of the anomaly, and your acceleration need, you should be able to get thru and back in fourteen minutes," Tom said.

"Fourteen minutes got it" B'Elanna said making adjustments. "Okay, I see your trajectory. Any last words of advice?"

Tom's blue eyes met B'Elanna's over the view screen. "Keep your mind in the middle, B'Elanna and just clear this side. We'll get you home."

"Right, Tom," B'Elanna said. Tom nodded with emotion just below the surface.

Tyr leaned over her shoulder and whispered, "I thought you said you weren't involved with anyone."

B'Elanna looked around in surprise. "Tom?" Her surprise was evident.

"Look at his eyes, B'Elanna."

B'Elanna looked back at the screen. Tom's eyes did seem to be saying something and he'd frown when Tyr leaned in to whisper to her.

"Be careful, B'Elanna. We'll tractor you as soon as you're in place; begin to move toward us." Captain Janeway said.

"Aye Captain, I'm maneuvering the Delta Flyer towards Voyager now."

Tyr reached forward and pressed a button. "Dylan, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Tyr. Status?" For the first time, B'Elanna saw Dylan. *Were all men in that universe drop dead gorgeous?* She saw a beautiful woman with short blonde hair come up behind the Captain.

"Tyr get your butt back here so I can kick you in it for worrying us." She said.

"Nice to know you missed me Beka." Tyr said with a deep laugh. B'Elanna knew a flash of jealousy. *That would be up to Beka.*

"We'll start towards you in about ten minutes."

"We'll be waiting for you. Good luck."

They cut communications. Tyr sat down next to B'Elanna.

"Are you ready?" B'Elanna asked.

"I will only be ready when I see you clear the far side of the anomaly."

B'Elanna covered his hand. "I'll be okay, Tyr." Tyr leaned over and kissed her gently. "Your Captain Hunt seems like a good man."

"He is, idealistic, optimistic, brave, trusting and good. It will be the death of him."

B'Elanna smiled, and shaking her head she started the countdown.

Twenty-five minutes later, B'Elanna aboard Voyager stepped out of the Flyer in shuttle bay 2; Tom Paris was there. "Came to make sure your baby was home safe?" B'Elanna teased patting the Flyer.

"Yeah I did." Tom said and reached up to touch her face, his eyes for once serious. Shocked silent, B'Elanna stared at him until she heard Harry's voice over the comm.

"'OPS to Torres, glad to have you back Marquis! The Andromeda is hailing you."

"Through the anomaly?"

"Yes."

She moved to a view screen and saw Dylan and Tyr.

"My thanks, Lt. Torres, for the safe return of my crewman." Dylan said.

"I'm glad we could get him back to you, Captain."

Dylan nodded and stepped back. Tyr stepped up.

"Good-bye, B'Elanna of the House of Torres, daughter of Miral. Thank you. I owe you my life."

B'Elanna smiled. "KaPla!, Tyr Anasazi, of the Kodiak Pride, out of Victoria by Barbarossa, you were and interesting anomaly."

Tyr laughed and nodded giving her his sexy smile. The communication broke up, but B'Elanna just watched Tyr's face until it dissolved into snow. She felt Tom hand on her shoulder as the doors to the bay room opened and Chakotay and the Captain came in.

"Are you alright, B'Elanna?" Captain Janeway asked.

B'Elanna nodded "Yes Captain, I'm fine." Then she sighed heavily. She looked at Tom. "How much damage did I do?"

"Hey, now that I've got my baby back there's nothing I can't fix!" He said the old twinkle back in his eye.

END


End file.
